Peices of A Shattered Life
by Nikki Flinn
Summary: Sequel to A Little Thing Called Revenge Brooklyn Jones's Life was turned upside down by the events of the past six months. Nothing she knows is true anymore. Can Brooklyn make a life for herself as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher? FINISHED
1. Where Do We Go From Here?

Peices of A Shattered Life

Brooklyn Jones's Life was turned upside down by the events of the past six months. Nothing she knows is true anymore. Can Brooklyn make a life for herself as the Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher at Hogwarts? Or will the prove an even greater mistake? And what of Torrey and Snape? Will the mental difference prove too great an obstical for even love to over come? Sequel to A Little Thing Called Revenge.

Prologue- Christmas Day

Where do we Go From here?

After several sunlite moments, Torrey and Severus finally broke the kiss. They rested their heads against one another's.

"Where do we go from here?" Torrey asked softly.

Severus leaned his head against her shoulder. "I don't know."

"Are teacher student relations like this tolerated?"

"Do I still qualify as a teacher?"

The two looked at each other as thousands of unsaid questions floated between them. There was only one thing to do. Go see Dumbledore.

And so the pair, avoiding what few students populated the halls, made their way to Dumbledore's office.

They knocked on the door. Dumbledore opened.

"Miss Winston, Professor Snape. How can I help you?"

After a brief, stunned silence, both errupted into a somwhat garbled account. Somehow, Dumbledore managed to follow it.

"I see." He said when they had finished. "And you don't know how this happened?"

Both shook their heads.

"Well. Professor. I'm sure you're aware that student teacher relations are frowned upon. "

Torrey made a small sound of outrage and dismay.

"How ever, since you may not be able to fully perform your tasks without a little help, so I am appointing Miss Winston as your assistant."

Torrey looked up at him, glowing with happiness.

"This was a miss fired transfiguration until further Information comes to light."

Both nodded, holding hands. They left and Dumbledore closed the door behind them. Then he smiled.

"Well done, Mr. Creevey."


	2. Graduations

Chapter One

Graduations

Brooklyn Jones hailed from Germany. She stood six feet two with shoulder length blonde hair. She had breezed through seven years at Durmstrangs. She was openly bi and as she stood outside the manor she was leaving behind possibly the greatest love interest she could have ever had.

Ginny Weasley was inside with her boyfriend. Brooklyn still wanted her more than she had any other girl, but it was time to let go.

Brooklyn picked the letter from the air. The owl settled on a nearby branch for a moment then took off.

Brooklyn turned the paper over in her hands. From Baudelaire. She winced. She wasn't sure she belonged back there.

She popped the seal and slid out the paper.

Miss Jones.

It is with great pride and satisfaction that I write this letter. We, the staff of Baudelaire would like to congratulate you on successfully completing your training. We hope that you will think of us kindly during your next stage of life.

Sincerely

Mars Rousseau

Headmaster of Baudelaire Academy

Brooklyn stared at the paper. She flipped it over a couple of times, not sure what to do now. She had graduated. Well fuck.

Another owl seemed to appear from mid air and Brooklyn, still in something of shell shock, took the letter from the owl. This one held the seal for Hogwarts.


	3. Job Offer

Chapter Two

Job Offer

Brooklyn had heard a lot about Hogwarts. All of it was good. It was among the best schools in the world and took students primarily from England and her neighbors. On rare occasions were foreign students allowed in.

She looked at the innocent looking envelope and her name printed across the front.

The last letter like this hadn't been all that great of news. Well it had been, but she hadn't been at all prepared for it. How would you like to find out that half way through your freshman year, you'd graduated and had no where to go?

She flipped open the envelope and pulled out the parchment. Once more she was wary. She forced herself to be calm and opened the letter all the way.

Dear Miss Jones,

It is with great pride and great trepidation that I address this letter. We'll come to the pride in just a moment. I'm afraid my Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher has gone missing on me. I believe she was last seen in the Forbidden Forrest. I remember warning her, but obviously the warning didn't take.

I was rather hoping the ill-fated lady would make it two full years. But such is not to be the case. As it was she made it a year and a half, so we can assume the position is no longer cursed, no?

But now for the pride. I have it through good authority that you have graduated from your current institute of higher learning and are seeking a job. I would be delighted if you would come and join our staff. I understand you are among the top of your class. There was indeed, only one gentleman above you, but seeing as he had been there for seven years, that is hardly surprising.

I hope you will come to a decision soon. I am a rather old man and can't wait too long.

Yours

Albus Dumbledore,

Headmaster, Order of Merlin, First Class... Et cetera, Et cetera.

Brooklyn looked over the letter again. _I have it through good authority..._Must be better than hers.

She read the last line again. For some reason the image of twinkling blue eyes kept popping into her head.

She deliberated, then picked up a quill and wrote a reply.


	4. Teacher's assistant

Chapter Three

Teacher's Assistant

Torrey tried not to fidget as the first class filed in. Merlin, why was she nervous? There was no reason to be. Still. School was starting back up again. She was to take private lessons with her teachers so she could be with Sev and stay on top of things at the same time.

First class was a shared NEWT level potions class. Sev was up front, sorting papers. She stood in a corner and no one seemed to notice her. In fact, all the girls were staring at their sixteen year old professor.

Torrey felt a stab of jealousy. Why? Because that's your man they're looking at. All yours.

Get a grip on yourself girl. So a couple of girls flirt. You love him. Trust him.

He looked up from his work and caught her eye. He smiled. And Torrey knew he loved her back.

She walked forward to the front of the class, earning her own stares.

She put a hand to Sev's cheek and kissed him. There was a collective grumble from the class. Sev smiled. "You did that on purpose."

She smiled back. "Prove it."

He let her go and they stood about a pace apart, facing the class.

"I must apologize. My name is Severus Snape. And this is my assistant Torrence Wilson."

The class stared.

"There was an accident last week with a transfiguration spell. Both Miss Wilson and myself were affected. Now turn to page three hundred and ninty four."

(A/N: Short, I know. But as reward, there will be two chapters this update!


	5. Evil Cackles

Chapter Four

Evil Cackles

Dennis lounged in his chair at dinner. He was good. Torrey sat at the teachers table, a bit uncomfortably. Snape reached over and squeezed her hand. Dennis resisted a triumphant laugh of viscious glee.

It had worked. Torrey and Snape had both taken the potions he had prepared.

The potions would last forever. Oh they would age but from their present ages not their actual ones. Good thing Torrey was mature for her age.

He allowed his mind to wander to the missing Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, what was her name? Lukas? He couldn't remember. Suddenly the doors to the hall burst open and a young witch in dark blue robes entered. She had shoulder lenght blonde hair and an elegant figure. She strode much the way Snape did, as though she owned the school.

Dennis figured she was a new teacher and wondered which one. Lukas had disappeared but that morning Hagrid had announced his retirement. From the gossip Dennis had gleaned it was either because of his engagement to Madame Maxine or his new found obsession with chipmunks. Since he had never heard of Hagrid liking chipmunks, he was betting on the former.

He lounged in his chair and watched the girl. German of descent. Two or three years older than he was. She was slender and athletic, but he couldn't see her as a Care of Magical Creatures teacher. She didn't seem tough enough.

Which meant she was the Defense Teacher.

Suddenly he remembered something he had over heard eariler that day. A smile slid over his features as the woman introduced herself to be Brooklyn Jones. Maybe he could make it work. He scanned Brooklyn again and the idea flourished. It was worth a try.

(A/N: (giggle) Jules is gonna kill me!


	6. Another New Teacher

Chapter Five

Another New Teacher

The Third year Care of Magical Creatures Class sat a bit nervously inside the tent erected for their Care of Magical Creatures class. Since the exodus of Professor Hagrid earlier that day, the tent had been set up for the class.

They had been there for about thirty minutes, getting very nervous when a muffled swearing was heard.

"Bloody plant! Can't even keep its legs to itself!"

There was a reply, even more muffled.

"I know I'm attractive Professor Sprout, but could you possibly keep your plants from molesting me?"

Again the muffled reply.

There was laughter and a handsome man pushed open the door. He was only about five seven or so, by no means tall. But there was an otherworldly aura about him.

He grinned at the petrified students.

"Evening all. My name is Professor Charlie Weasley. Use any of the three in what ever conjuncture you see fit."

He marched to the front of the tent where a makeshift desk had been erected. Without ado, he jumped up on it and performed a makeshift jig. The class stared at him.

He grinned and jumped down. "Now that I've made enough of a fool of myself to break the ice. Role call!"

"Jude Thorn?"

"Here!"

"Keen Braugh?"

"Here!"

"Why the hell isn't this in alphabetical order?"

"Ummm..." The class said in almost unison.

"Ah well, no matter! Let's get dirty! Who here has heard of Flobberworms?"

There was a collective groan and a girl named Kathy Clemens spoke up. "Sir every one knows what Flobberworms are. They're the most annoying creatures on earth. The stupidest too."

"Right, then if you're so smart miss..."

"Clemens."

"Miss Clemens, what eats Flobberworms?"

There was a collective silence. "Not as bright as you thought you were, eh?"

(A/N: (sighes lustily) One of the many reasons we love Charlie.

To BlueEyes101- I saw you don't have an account any more, but I still thought you might like to have a PM, so here it is. thanks oddles!


	7. Who are you?

Chapter Six

Who are you?

The class was busy working on the seventeen ways to tame a wild Graphel when Torrey popped her head in.

"Professor? Professor Snape would like to know if you..." She trailed off. "Charlie?"

Charlie stared at the tall girl before him. "You seem to know me, but I'm at a loss for your name."

She laughed and something caught his memory. He should know her...

"I must look a bit odd. Last you saw me I was about yea high." She held up a hand a few inches shorter than she was.

"Torrey?"

She laughed and hugged him. He held her at arms length. It hadn't been that long since he last saw her...

"Miss fired transfiguration spell."

He blinked. "That's so weird. I just can't get over it."

888

"What in the seven hells are you doing?"

Charlie looked up at the female screech. He had been trying to come up with a decent game plan for the rest of the year during this, his free period.

He walked over to the Tent flap as the voice continued. "I'll have you know that's my knee you're straddling!"

He pushed open the flap to see a blonde pointing her wand at the same plant that had earlier molested him.

"Back to the fiery depths from wince you came! You shall not devour this woman's Robe!"

"I don't think Sprout will take too kindly to you destroying her prized plant."

The girl spun and he saw he was wrong about her age. She was about Ginny's age, maybe a little older. She placed her hands on her well proportioned hips and gazed at him levelly.

"What do you suggest I do?"

He chuckled. "What's your name?"

"Brooklyn Jones, Defense Against the Dark Arts Professor. You?"

Charlie was taken aback. Professor? Now that he looked at her, there was certainly a mature aura around her.

"Charlie Weasley, Care Of Magical Creatures Professor."

"Weasley? Not related to Ginny Weasley?"

"Yeah, my sister. Do you know her?"

Brooklyn looked away. "Not really. Now, what were you going to suggest?"

He shrugged. "Distract the plant. Find something else for it to attack."

"Like you?"

He looked down at his feet and swore.


	8. The First Horde of Angry Weasleys

Chapter Seven

The First Hoard of Angry Weasleys and Winstons

Sev was sitting in his study when he got the knock. He looked up at his door with a bemused expression. Torrey never knocked. She knew better.

He set down his book and opened the door.

He paled as Madison Weasley Winston entered the room.

"Madison... um..."

"Severus. It's been a while."

He glanced around her, not really surprised to see her husband Eric Kevin Winston standing behind her.

"Severus, surely, you're going to let us in?"

Behind Eric stood the nineteen year old Daniel Mark. Sev remembered him. He was not looking very happy.

"Daniel, stay out here please. Your father and I have a few things to tell Mr Snape then you can have your fun."

Daniel looked a bit put out but slightly happier than earlier. Sev closed the door after Madison and Eric. He remembered the couple from Hogwarts. Eric was his age, a Ravenclaw and the heart throb of his house. Madison had been four years younger, just coming in when Eric had left. Eric had fallen head over heels for the young girl. After a few years of fawning, he was more than delighted when she started to return the attention. But before they had a chance to cement their relationship, the war had come. Eric had been called to fight. He left for three years. When he came home, he found the caterpiller had turned into a butterfly.

They had married shortly after and Daniel was born.

"Severus. I must ask."

Damn. Here it came.

"What are your intentions with our daughter?"

He opened one eye and looked at them. This wasn't so bad.

"I intend to love her as long as she'll let me."

Madison nodded. "And when she isn't?"

Sev hung his head. "I hope that day never comes."

They left him. When Sev looked up again, he was staring into the grinning faces of Daniel, Peter, Brian, Jeffery and James Winston.

"Hello Professor." THe five boys chorused. Sev tried to become one with the upholstery.

"We hear you are taking a fancy to our loverly Torrey."Peter chirped.

Sev wondered if you could will your self invisible.

"You had better pray you don't break her heart. If you do, we will talk to our Weasley Cousins. I hear they have some very unique ideas for revenge. Especially Fred and George."

Sev, who had endured the occasional bout of twin revenge, winced. His only consolation was that they hadn't threatened to go to GInny. That girl knew what she was doing.

888

Sev looked at his door as the knock sounded. It was several hours after the advent of Winstons and he was wary of knocks.

Finally he rose and answered the door.

Ginny Weasley leaned against his door jam. She was smirking.

He backed up.

"Don't worry, Professor. I'm not here to hurt you. Yet. I trust you and Torrey are happy?"

He gulped. "Y-yes. You and Draco?"

"Quite happy."

She turned to go then stopped. "Oh, and Professor, I understand that my cousins have threatened your life if you hurt Torrey. Just know that I would make good on them."

(A/N: every one remember Madison? I told you there would be a test later! Just kidding. Madison hasn't shown up since Chapter 7 of Revenge. She's Torrey's Mum. You probably figured that out. This chapter didn't turn out quite the way I planned. I still like it though. On to chapter Eight.


	9. Classes

Chapter Eight.

Classes.

Brooklyn Jones sipped the coffee and glanced over her class. Dumbledore had given her yesterday off on the basis that she was new. She wasn't complaining. She had toured the grounds and met some of the other teachers. Including that cute Care of Magical Creatures Professor, Charlie.

She spent a moment, as her class filtered in, to reflect on her conversation with him. After evading Sprout's molesting plant, they had retired to his tent for tea and a talk. She was delighted when he offered coffee, having believed herself the only one there to drink it.

They had laughed a lot, when she thought about it. SHe hadn't thought she still could, not after being possessed by Riddle and killing a man while under the compulsion. Then killing all those ex Death Eaters. The Ministry was pretty sure she had done something illegal, but they couldn't prove anything just yet. She wondered if Dumbledore knew.

She took another sip of coffee as the bell for the class rang. She set her coffee down.

"Morning Class. You unfortunate children have the dubious pleasure of being my first class to teach."

The class shifted nervously. A girl with black hair and grey eyes lifted her hand into the air. Brooklyn debated ignoring it. Too much hassle. The rest of the class had seen her upraised hand. Brooklyn would have to see what this was about or risk seeming like a bitch. She was tempted to go with the bitch assumption.

She closed her eyes for a moment.

"Professor!" Came the protesting voice of no doubt the black haired girl. "What are you doing?"

Brooklyn popped one eye open. "Debating whether I should bother asking you your name. I don't think I care."

The girl stared at her for a moment.

"My name is Candide Kay."

"And you tell me anyway."

"I was wondering..."

"Why your parents saw fit to bless you with a name like Candide? I assure you they were drunk."

"...Just what is your expertise?"

Brooklyn threw up her hands. "Of all the students, I have to get the one that cares about that shit. And in my first class. And no Coffee." She glared down at her mug, as though this was its fault.

Finally she turned to the student. "I am older than you. Turn to page thirty eight. We're studying Vampires today."

"We did those last week. And what does you're being older have anything to do with it?"

Brooklyn rubbed her face. "Miss Kay. Can you tell me, how would you be able to tell if you were being possessed?"

The class was silent. Brooklyn looked at Candide. "That's my expertise."

888

Charlie nodded at Juliet Benson as she scratched the Pixie's ear. Juliet had a natural flair for the creatures, having grown up in a wizarding orphanage.

He resisted the urge to bring attention to her excellent handling skills. He had been in her position before and had lost his concentration when a teacher started praising him.

Instead he turned to Russel Cook, who was swearing softly. He knew the sixth year liked Juliet. So did every one but Juliet.

"Russel, Juliet might be able to help you out."

Russel flushed and looked up. What ever he saw, it made him smile.


	10. More Plotting

Chapter Nine

More Plotting, with the side dish of a few well earned cackles

Colin would have been proud, Dennis decided as he watched. Torrey and Professor Snape leaned close as they studied an anchient text together. Torrey would direct a comment at the mentally older man and he would smile and reply. Torrey pointed excitedly to a paragraph. Dennis mentally cackled.

Ah yes, it was working. At this rate he could be cupid with little trouble. He had been breifly worried that the appearance of the aesthtically pleasing Brooklyn Jones might divert Snape's attention from his young lover. But with Charlie following Brooklyn around like a lost dog, he really needn't have bothered.

Torrey was still nervous around Snape. Too nervous for Dennis's plots, but he was confident he could over come that. Snape would be a big help. He was hopelessly in love with the tall girl. Dennis smirked.

Now, to check on his other plot. He stood and trotted off to the great hall.

He was pleased to note that Brooklyn and Charlie were both present. On a Saturday, he wasn't really surprised to see them here at this time, even though it was past elevenses. Brooklyn wasn't a morning person by any stretch of the imagination. She was sipping what was probably her third cup of coffee as she sat on a near table. Her legs were crossed at the knee, the pleated camoflague skirt riding high on her thighs. To his credit, Charlie, sitting beside her on the table, hadn't looked at her nice legs or down her somewhat risque black top. Instead he appeared quite engaged in his conversation.

Dennis smirked again. His plans were working. Unfortunately that meant it was time to sit on his hands and wait.

He hated waiting.

A flash of forrest green caught his eye. He looked across the tables to see Aliena Salvatore with her face buried in a book. Ali's hair was a different color every week, part of her legacy as the daughter of two of the leading Transfiguration wizards in the world. Transfiguration came as naturally to her as being irriating and finishing his brother's sentences was for him.

She was also extremly attractive. Her hair was a rich forrest color today but he knew she could change it almost as easily as a Metamorphus. She never changed her facial features unless it was fortuitus to her. During the war she and Tonks had been great spies.

Dennis felt the usual clumsiness settle over him as her sapphire blue eyes lifted from her book to rest on him. He looked away and tried to walk causally over to where Nigel sat. He ran into a table. Forgot that was there.

Ali's eyes sparked brightly as she hid her smile. She wished he wasn't so shy. She would gladly date him if he could just get is tongue in gear and ask her.

(A/N: And a love intereste for Dennis!


	11. What you want?

Chapter Ten

What you want?

Hermione snuggled into Viktor's arms. She loved it here. She felt so safe and secure. Like nothing could harm her here in his arms. And she knew he would never let anything hurt her.

She laced her fingers with his larger ones and kissed his knuckle before burying her nose in her book.

"Hermyowneee?"

Viktor's voice drew Hermione from her book again.

She leaned her head back to look at him.

"Are you happy?"

Hermione frowned at him and turned to look at him. "What do you mean?"

He evaded her eyes. "You could do a lot better than me. I know this. You could have anyone that you ever vanted. Vhy me?"

Hermione thought about it. Ron had Fleur. He had been her first chioce. She had known him all her academic career. There had always been something about him that she wanted near. That hadn't changed. What ever it had been, she still wanted it. But now she could live without it. She no longer required his approval. As a first and second year she had craved it. But third year she started to fall for Harry.

Harry the hero. She was still enough in love with Ron to want to deny her love for Harry. By the end of third year it was obvious she was infatuated with both boys. How Ginny survived it, Hermione never knew. Merlin knew she had to have hated her. But Ginny had always been insanely understanding.

Then Viktor had come up. Her first thought was to use him to make the boys jealous. It had worked. But when Hermione found out she was Viktor's most beloved all she could do was gape. She was certain there had to be a mistake. He left and she expected the feelings to leave. But they didn't.

She looked up at her fiance. She touched his face, drawing his intense eyes back to her. She kissed him.

"Because I love you."

"And this is vhat you vant?"

She smiled. "More than anything."

(A/N: Short I know. That's why I update two chapters at a time with this fic.


	12. Devil's Snare

Chapter Eleven

Devil's Snare

Brooklyn shook her light hair from it's ponytail. The days were still cold and she was glad she had let her hair grow out. Her hair now brushed the back of her neck, a comfortable length. In the spring she would probably cut it again for the summer. But until then, she could make do with this.

She considered dropping in to see Charlie. He was charming and nice, even if he was half a head shorter than her. She didn't mind that so much. She could live with a shorter person.

She shook her head. Look at her. Crushing on the teacher. She never did that!

She did like him though. Maybe not like that, but he was always good for a conversation.

She popped into the first greenhouse, Intent on some green tea leaves to replace her morning coffee. She knew coffee was bad for her. With her weak stomach and family history of heart burn. She had been vowing to turn tea for a few months now, but she kept putting it off.

She knelt to pluck the leaves. So intent was she on her task, she didn't even notice the tendril of Devil's Snare wrap around her ankle.

888

Charlie heard the shriek from his new office. They had finally managed a sort of class room for him by moving one of the smaller green houses out to the edge of the forrest. He held most of his classes out in the lawn and the kids liked it better that way.

His head snapped up at the sound. He frowned as he recognized the sound. Brooklyn.

He reacted instinctively. He was on his feet and half way towards the sound before his mind registered it.

He entered the the Greenhouse to see Brooklyn well in the tendrils of a Devil's Snare plant. She was of course, struggling harder. She didn't seem to notice him as she disappeared into the plant.

Charlie whipped out his wand and shouted a flame spell. Blue flames spread across the plant. Brooklyn extracted herself from the plant and turned to him. Her blue eyes smiled at him.

"My hero." She whispered and kissed his cheek.

(A/N: Technically this is Brook and Charlie's first kiss. In any case, the next chapter should deal with Ginny and Draco. So for all you excitable fans out there (yes you Jules) if you can wait just a bit, I promise a moderate deal of fluff plus over zealous brothers.


	13. The 2nd horde of Angry Weasleys

Chapter Twelve

The Second Hoard of Angry Weasleys

Ginny squeezed Draco's hand reassuringly as they knocked on the door to the Burrow. "Relax love, It will be fine."

He glanced at her. "You can say that. You don't have a hoard of would be murders sizing you up from the windows."

Ginny glanced up and flicked off her brothers.

Molly chose that moment to open the doors. Draco grabbed his girlfriend's hand and kissed it, hiding the offensive part from her mother. Molly took this as an example of his devotion to her daughter. She smiled at the pair and let them in.

Draco was in enemy territory and his only saving grace were the two women before him.

Mr Weasley was studying a Muggle Magazine. Ron, Fred and George had descended from the second floor. Bill and CHarlie were sitting at the table, looking absorbed in their game of chess. Percy looked bored with the whole affair.

"Boys! This is Ginny's boyfriend! Make him comfortable!"

The boys looked up as a whole. Draco smiled nervously at them. "Uh.. Hi."

Arthur looked delighted at company. Bill and Charlie looked vaguely amused at his uncomfortableness. Ron, George and Fred looked murderous. Percy remained looking bored.

They sat down to a dinner where Ginny and Draco brought the family up to speed on their relationship.

The two were planning on moving into a small london flat together and maybe getting jobs around there.

Molly jabbered with her daughter and the two took the dishes away.

And Draco was alone with the seven Male Weasleys.

"Uh..."

"Malfoy!" Fred piped up, wrapping an arm around the younger boy's shoulders. Draco cringed.

"You know how much our sister means to us." George chimed in.

"You know how badly we would hurt you if you hurt her."

"And yet," Ron began. "You insist on dating her."

"Why?" The boys asked in unison.

Draco steeled himself. "Because I love her. Do you always punish people who dare to love? No wonder none of you get laid."

The boys blinked.

"Really?"

"Yeah. And I rather think I want to marry her."

There was a slience. Then Fred said it all with: "Good on ya mate."

(A/N: Sorry for the like, six hour delay between these chapters. As you guys know, I usually update two for this fic at a time. I will tell ya'll now, next update will only be one chapter because it is a kick ass long chapter and lotsssssssssssssss of fluff! It's gonna be the Valentines Day chapter! Hope to have it up in the next month or so! Wish me luck!


	14. Valentines Day

Chapter Thirteen

Valentines Day

Brooklyn looked up from the Daily Prophet as Charlie joined the table. "Where were you last night?" She asked.

He grinned at her and she flushed realizing how akward that sounded. He sat beside her and pilfered a peice of bacon from her plate. She gave him a mock glare and he gave her the puppy eyes.

"For your information, I was at my parent's house."

She assumed a jealous expression. "I am wroth with envie greene."

He laughed. "You don't even know what you're saying."

Now she tried to look indignant. He laughed harder. She punched him.

"Fine! I was meeting my sister's beau."

"Are they engaged yet?" Brooklyn asked.

"Oh? You know them?"

She shrugged, not too comfortable with the conversation. She didn't like thinking of that time of her life. She did a lot of things she wasn't proud of. She was under Voldemort's power true, but most of what she did was something, somewhere deep inside her, she had wanted to do herself.

She shook herself from her memories as Charlie made a comment on the decorations. She glanced around. Sure enough, the feast hall was laid out beautifully for the Febuary holiday. Pink and red hearts fluttered down as confetti, disappearing before they reached the students. Red, white and pink roses decorated all the tables. She glanced along the table. Torrey and Snape were talking in hushed but heated voices.

888

Torrey laughed as Severus pushed a red rose behind her ear. He gave her a mock scowl and kissed her, silencing the laughter. She smiled at him as he pulled away.

She really loved him. He was adorable without being too sappy, sweet while knowing when to be firm. He was perfect.

She leaned her head against his chest as the students bustled around. Valentines day had fallen on a Saturday this year. Classes were out and lovebirds were sitting together all around the castle. Torrey was happy to just sit here. She could sit here forever

Suddenly Severus stood up. Torrey fell on her back and scowled up at him. He smiled down at her and she instantly forgave him. She was fickle like that.

He held out his hand and helped her up. "Sorry about that. There's just something I wanted to show you."

She frowned warily at him but let him lead her from the room. He took her down into the dungeons. Torrey followed, smiling as she did. She knew he would never hurt her.

At a door she had never seen before, he told her to close her eyes. She put her hands on her hips. He kissed her and she melted. She closed her eyes.

She heard the door poen then his hands on her shoulders guided her easily into the room. After a moment he told her to open her eyes. She did so and gasped. The room was spacious and lit by candle light. That alone would have been beautiful, but what really caught her attention was the walls of books. She rushed to them. Each one was on Potions or potion ingredients.

He smiled at her. "This is where I come to unwind. I wantedto share it with you."

She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. Then her eye caught on something else. "Oh!" She gasped, rushing from him to the beautiful mahoghany piano. She traced the maker's name with her finger. Stienway. She looked at him. "Do you play?"

He blushed. "Only a little."

She leaned against the piano. "Will you play for me? Or should I seduce you first?"

He laughed. He charged over, sweeping her up and setting her down on the piano lid. She sat there as he arranged himself at the seat. After a moment, he began to play. She smiled as she recognized the beginning strains of Billy Joel's Vienna.

"Slow down, you crazy child

You're so ambitious for a juvenile." He sang

He might have continued, but Torrey effectively silenced him.

888

Hermione fluffed her hair with her towel. She didn't seem to care that it was Valentines Day. Indeed she had almost forgotten. Viktor was off in Germany playing a game. She didn't mind much. She missed him of course, but she didn't let that bother her. She had lived without him before. She wouldn't let this little loneliness bother her.

She came out of the bathroom, her robe wrapped around her. She stared. The table was set with a beautiful candlelit feast with dozens of roses. A single card lay on the table. She moved forward and read it, a smile growing on her face.

_Because no one should be alone now. Happy Valentines Day Her-my-owneee_

_888_

Ginny laughed into the wind as Draco gunned the motorbike. Her arms tightened around Draco's stomach. She had no idea where they were going, but she knew she was safe. He would never let her get hurt.

They pulled in at the resturant. They took off their helmets and smiled at each other. They slid into a side alley and 'changed' from thier biker clothes to a suit and a long dress. Ginny reached up and fixed Draco's bangs. He grinned and swept her into a deep kiss.

She broke away laughing. "Careful Romeo, we'll miss our reservation."

He laughed back and wrapped an arm around her waist, leading her into the resturant. They immediately were shown to a table where they sat and ordered. The night passed easily, full of good food and wine, laughter and conversations. As the night drew to a close, Ginny reached to finish the White Zinfidel they had ordered when Draco caught her hand. He pulled her gently close and kissed her. She smiled and melted into the kiss.

Something metal pressed against her lips. She took it between her lips and pulled back from the kiss.

She spat it into her hand. It was a beautiful silver and emerald ring. She looked at Draco. He smiled. "Go ahead."

She put it on her middle finger where it winked prettily.

"Actually," Draco said, sliding down to the floor and kneeling before her. "I was hoping it'd go on this finger."

He removed it and set it on her ring finger. Ginny was speachless.

"Ginevra Alexial Weasley, will you marry me?"

Ginny was silent for a moment. Then she kissed him passionately. "Yes. A million times yes."

"Happy Valentines Day."

Ginny wrapped her arms around his neck. It seemed her ring winked even more beautifully from where it was now than it had before.

888

Brooklyn laughed as Charlie dragged her outside. "I want you to see this!"

"Of course!" She replied laughingly.

He gave her a mock scowl. "Don't make fun of me."

She laughed again. "I wouldn't dream of it."

Brooklyn had decided that the best thing about Charlie was, he could take a joke. Whether on him or not, he could take it in stride.

He pulled her to a green house and she shook her finger at him. "Haven't we had enought of crazy plants?"

He grinned. "Not until you see this."

He pulled her inside. Brooklyn gasped. The room was lit by a sparkling plant, it's flowers glowing brightly.

"It's beautiful!" She exaulted. Without thinking she spun and kissed him.

888

Aliena frowned at the single blue rose on her bed. Her hair was a blue to match the flower and she wondered who had put it there. A note card was attached and in elegant script was written:

_You could flirt with all the guys,_

_Smile at them and bat your eyes,_

_Press against them when you dance,_

_Make them think they have a chance,_

_But refuse to see it through..._

_Even though the neighborhood_

_Thinks I'm trashy and no good,_

_I suppose it could be true,_

_But to stop loving you,_

_That's the worst think I could do._

Aliena felt tears coursing down her cheeks, but she didn't care. Someone loved her. That had never happened before.

(A/N: Come on, you guys all know you went warm and fuzzy inside. ;)


	15. How to Move On

Chapter Fourteen

How to Move on

Brooklyn Ariana Jones was nervous. For the first time in her life. Stranger things have happened of course, but none quite this strange. Brooklyn was a strong confident young woman who knew what she wanted and just how to get it. Until now.

She didn't know what to do. She was confused. She wanted Charlie to like her.

She hadn't meant to kiss him last night. And that fiasco the other day in the green house. It was a stupid thing to do. To turn her back like that. And on top of that he had come rushing in to save her. She couldn't deny that she felt for him. He was such a darling, helping her like that. SHe had of course denied her fear as she always did.

It wasn't so hard to do any more, denying these feelings. She had grown up in a Dark allied house hold. Even the loss of the war hadn't detered her parents fierce fanaticism. She had pretended with them until it grew inconvienent. Then she had switched sides like a fairweather friend. She didn't regret it. Her parents got what they deserved.

It was the affair with Ginny that opened her eyes. She wanted to feel for that bright red head so much, but she had set her feelings aside before, and it was second nature to do so again. Ginny had shown her that unless she expressed her feelings others would just walk by.

But now she faced something worse than being ignored. She risked losing someone she might come to care about.

Did she care? The kiss had been spur of the instant. But would she repeat it if given the chance?

888

Charlie bit at his thumbnail.

Brooklyn was on his mind. That seemed her place of dwelling of late. He couldn't resist her. That sweet smile and bright eyes. That sharp wit and easy laugh. THere was just something about her he couldn't get out of his mind.

She was pretty, that was a given. And he liked her. But did he like her like that?

She made him laugh, which was always a plus. She wasn't afraid to laugh at herself though there was seldom cause to.

He looked up at the slight cough to see the object of his wandering mind standing in the door way.

"May I come in?"

He nodded and stood. He walked around the desk as she took a seat on one of the tables. He leaned against his desk.

"What can I do you?" He asked.

She bit her lip. "I wasn't a nice person. I was a bitch. I tried to steal boyfriends and girlfriends at whims. I ruined countless relationships and loved it. I have thousands of girls who hate me. And I was proud." She paused, not looking at him.

"then I died. On Christmas day I died and I was given a second chance." She looked at him then. "By your sister. After I had just killed Draco." She glanced away again. "I could claim that I was under Voldemort's spell, true of course. But part of me wanted to do it. Part of me wanted to kill him. Part of me wanted GInny for myself. I died that day. And Ginny brought me back. She gave up everything for me. So I did everything I could for her. I protected her. I made sure no one would bother her again."

She stared at her knees. "I will never forget it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

She looked up at him. "Honesty is the best policy. I thought you should know."

He nodded. "And if I don't care?"

She stared at him. "What?"

"I don't care what you did in the past. I care what you plan to do with the future. And the present."

Her eyes flickered from his for a moment. In that instant he crossed to her and kissed her. She started. He pulled back. "Now then. What are you going to do about that?"

She smiled. Maybe there was hope after all. She reached out and pulled him to her.

(A/N: That's right! Only one chapter on this this time. I actually managed a pretty decent chapter with this one! Go me!

To may- Thanks! I certainly will!


	16. Discussions

Chapter Fifteen

Discussions

Ginny sipped the tea, humming a gentle, happy tune. Her ring glinted brightly on her finger. Needless to say, this was the source of her happiness. She had informed her mother the night before of her recent engagement. Molly was ecstatic. Ginny knew her mother would be caught up on that for a good couple days before she panicked. Then she would hurry to catch up with Draco's mother and aunt Andromeda to arrange the wedding.

Ginny glanced up as the door to her study opened. She had moved into Malfoy Manor a few months ago and Draco had let her commandeer the room.

Ginny blinked in shock as Brooklyn Jones entered.

888

Draco blew a big bubble with his gum then grinned at Charlie. "So what did you want?"

"I need to talk to you."

"Fancy that." Draco drawled.

Charlie gave him a glare. "Can you please be serious?"

"Is this girl related?" Draco asked abruptly.

Charlie blinked. "Yeah."

"Who do you like?"

"Brooklyn Jones."

Draco promptly began to choke on his gum.

888

Ginny eyed Brooklyn. "What do I owe this dubious pleasure?"

Brooklyn took a seat, looking anxious. "How can you tell if you're in love?"

"When he's perfect." Ginny answered without hesitation. "When you argue with him but you both know you don't mean it. When he does everything wrong and you still appreciate the effort. When everything seems just a little better because he's there."

Brooklyn looked away, biting her lip.

"Who do you love?" Ginny asked softly

"Charlie."

Ginny blinked. "Charlie?" She repeated monotonously.

"Yeah, Charlie."

"As in my brother? That Charlie?"

888

Charlie patted Draco on the back til the blonde had expelled his gum. "Wha?"

"I like Brooklyn. Is... is that ok?"

Draco ran a hand through his hair. "You know, if I was anything more like you, I would have asked my mother the same question when I started dating your sister. And you know something? I didn't. And we're fine. Hell we're engaged."

Charlie sighed. "Thanks, Malfoy. That means a lot to- When the hell did you get engaged?"

888

Brooklyn lifted her eyes to meet Ginny's. "Are you mad?"

Ginny shook her head. "Not particularly. Shocked, yes. Mad, not really. But I will tell you this. If you hurt him I will kill you. And no power in the universe can save you then."

Brooklyn leaned back, intimidated by the tall girl. "Ok."

(A/N: Wow! Sorry for the delay. This was supposed to be up thursday, but the server crashed and finally started up again yesterday.


	17. Lost and Epilogue

Sixteen

Lost

Severus wrote out a quick note beside Gerry Snie's name. The boy obviously needed a push in the right direction. He was outstanding at Potions. Severus wasn't one to push on a brick wall and though Gerry didn't express a serious interest in the class, it was early yet. He was reasonably sure he could get Gerry to at least consider a career in the topic.

He glanced up as Charlie Weasley sauntered in, Brooklyn Jones on his arm. Severus smiled.

"You two look insufferably happy." He commented.

Charlie smiled back. "For good reason. Did you hear, my sister's engaged."

Sev blinked. "That's fantastic. I take it to Mr. Malfoy?"

Charlie nodded and Brooklyn spoke up this time. "As you can see, Charlie and I are... well an item."

Charlie and Brooklyn exchanged a look and Sev smiled. "That's just as fantastic. But what can I do for you?"

"We were wondering if you and Torrey would like to have a picnic tommorrow. Most of the school will be at Hogsmeade so we'll have the run of the school."

Sev smiled. "That'd be fine. I'm afriad you'll have to help me find her. She seems to have gone missing on me."

Charlie nodded, "Shouldn't be a problem, right?"

Brooklyn smiled and shook her head.

888

Torrey knew she was lost. She sighed in frustration. This wasn't at all going her way. She had headed into the Forbidden Forrest to look for a few ingrediants. Now she was stuck here in this irritating woods.

She muttered a few choice words her cousin Ginny had taught her and turned once more to the direction she thought most likely.

She swore again as she reached a dead end. Tears trickled down her cheek as she glared at the uncaring trees.

She glanced up sharply as a call reached her ears.

"Torrey!"

She pushed back her tears and listened again.

"Torrey!"

She stood up again. She recognized that voice. "Sev?" She called out.

"Torrey! Torrey?"

"Sev!" She cried again, breaking into a run. She rounded a tree and there he was. She leapt forward and he caught her easily, kissing her over and over as Charlie and Brooklyn watched on. Brooklyn slipped her hand into Charlie's and they smiled.

Epilogue

The Wedding

Ginny was beautiful. Draco fought a grin as she kissed her father on his cheek. He nodded gravely, handing her to her future husband. Even under her viel, Ginny was breath taking.

The words floated by as Draco stared hungrily at the woman he was ready to spend the rest of his life with. SHe stared back, the same half smile on her perfect lips as the first time she ever tricked him.

Finally Draco was saying his lines then Ginny spoke hers. Then he listened. After all this time, she was finally his. Her eyes glittered back at him. Then he was slipping the finger onto her rings and she was repeating the gesture. He lifted her veil and they kissed.

Draco could have stood there for all time but Ginny brought a hand up to his chest. He pulled back and they smiled at each other. The lawn exploded with applause. GInny and Draco turned their grins to their audience.

For about ten minutes neither could get a word out that didn't have to do with accepting congradulations. Then the band started up, playing a sweet melody by some Muggle group that Ginny had picked out. She pulled him to the dance floor, wrapping her arms around his neck.

The dances continued. As the day wore on towards night, the crowd slowly thinned. Ginny was dancing with her brother Bill when Charlie came up to Draco.

"Congradulations again."

Draco grinned. "I did make a nice catch, didn't I?"

Charlie laughed, "Just take care of her, ok? By the way... I ...uh... I was thinking of... popping the question."

Draco blinked.Charlie and Brooklyn had been quite the item for the past six months, caught all the time at Hogwarts making out in corners.

"You're..." He trailed off, not knowing how to put it.

Charlie laughed, "Yeah. I don't know why, but I guess I just wanted your... well your blessing."

Draco laughed back, "WEll I'd be damned upset if you didn't ask her. Seeing as she's already told Ginny that if you don't ask her soon she'll drag you to Vegas to elope."

Charlie's face broke slowly into a grin. "Maybe I'll wait a bit then."

"Don't you dare!"

The boys turned to see Ginny had joined the conversation. "Mum'll kill you if you don't provide her a proper opportunity to fawn over you. She has her heart set on seven weddings. So don't you dare disappoint her!"

"But she's already had three! Bill and Tonks, Hermione and Viktor and now you and Ginny. And if you count Hermione and Viktor, then that leaves room for one of us to elope."

"Unless you count the fact that Fred and George will probably have a double wedding. In that case, we still have seven."

Charlie grumbled but it was clear from the way Brooklyn was taking everything in that she would enjoy a big wedding.

Charlie excused himself and took Brooklyn off to the side as another slow classical song played.

"So what do you think?"

"It's wonderful!" Brooklyn gushed.

"Would you want a big wedding?"

Brooklyn blushed, "I always did. But most of my family died or has been sent to Azkaban for life."

He grinned and kissed her. "Then have my family."

With that he went to one knee and reached in his pocket. His hand never left his pocket, for Brooklyn tackled him, sealing their engagement with a kiss.


End file.
